Web of Deception Vol 1 The Spiders
by DarkBlur56
Summary: A secret ties their fate together, and for 12 years harry has lived with peter, but things change when they discovers their fathers work, and get bit by experimental spiders that end up with them facing crime and a corporations dark agenda, and they take NYC for a spin.


**hey, next chapter explains more, as i was a little tired, so review and here is the first chapter**

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

_ "Look out!" yelled Richard's voice as the explosion of fire came booming out of the study, throwing Harry across the room, and the lightning bolt scar that was burned onto his flesh glowed like the sun before dimming out... "Harry!"_

"Harry!" There was a loud crashing noise as Harry Potter woke up with a loud ringing in his ears, one that didn't really seem like it was going away, he almost wanted to punch his eardrums out, but it was useless, but it went away right when he heard complaining.

"You and your butterfingers Ben Parker, I ask you to put dishes away and my best plate shatters!" exclaimed the voice of May Parker, causing Harry to smile. He had been living with Ben and May Parker for over ten years now, and Harry was seventeen, but it didn't mean it was exactly ten years, put on a few...

"Hey! Harry you planning on getting up yet or do I have to drag you out like most days?" asked Peter Parker looking into his room, holding his skateboard and looking like he was ready for a nice ride down Queens.

"Yeah I'm getting up, that's only for school days, but changing subject, what on earth is going on downstairs?" asked Harry, and Peter just smiled. "Let me guess, she expected him to put dishes away with there being an accident, that's why I tell her to let me do the dishes, I don't have problems, I told Aunt May to get a better soap, one that dries faster so it's not slippery, that's the problem with it."

"Okay, we'll deal with that dillemma in a little bit, right now we have a bigger problem, what we're going to do with your glasses..."

"Hey, leave the round ones alone, they are my best pair, even though Flash decided to punch me for no reason," said Harry, turning his head away from Peter.

"Yeah, no reason being you put his basketball uniform in the urinal, I would even punch you, and you're like my brother."

"And I would expect you to hit me." said Harry getting up out of bed. The two normally didn't ride their skateboards on a Saturday, as that was their day to just hang out at home with May and Ben.

Harry called the two his aunt and uncle as that was he felt about them, and they didn't care at all, in fact, they rather enjoyed it, like having him as a nephew, as it was apparent him and Peter acted like brothers anyway, May had even come up with the nickname: The Dynamic Duo for them, as where they went, trouble was sure to follow, like their fathers James and Richard.

"We going or what?" asked Peter, as he put his brown jacket on, and Harry nodded, before jumping into the bathroom to change quickly, as he tended to have to do that, easier since some mornings he woke up late and was rushed for school, meaning that brushing his teeth, getting clean and everything was slowing him down, so he didn't have to pick clothes, as he had clothes set the night before. "Why do you have clothes in the bathroom?"

"Remember how a few months ago I was late for school? Well that's why." said Harry, as he got dressed. "Believe me, if there was a faster way I would do it!"

"Think about creating an automated system to speed up dressing and teeth brushing? I mean, we're smart enough to where we probably could do it." Peter had the right idea, between him, Peter, and that blonde named Gwen Stacy, they were the top of their class, Gwen was barely above them, only because Peter kept admiring her, and Harry... well that was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Peter Parker, you're a genius, but if we're ever going to get anywhere, stop daydreaming about Gwen, get your head truly in the game, and study up so we can create some sort of science miracle."

"You sounded like a moron there at the end, why is that?" asked Peter, and Harry pointed to his scar.

"I do have a spot of my brain where it is burnt, remember?" asked Harry, and Peter nodded. It wasn't how most people would guess how that lightning bolt scar appeared, but it was still terrible nevertheless. A fire caused it, which was weird, Harry didn't even know how that was possible. "Never mind that."

"Okay, ready to go?" asked Peter, and Harry nodded after his shoes were on, and he followed after his almost brother. The two took off out of the house right as Uncle Ben started to dry the dishes before putting them away to make sure they didn't break, with May staring him down.

"Good thing we're getting out of there." said Harry, and Peter laughed as Harry adjusted his rectangular glasses while Peter scratched his head a little, before they left the house in their skateboards's dust.

"Come on, you seriously think that you're going to stop Flash from attacking a kid tomorrow at school, dude, you're a scrawny person, and I have a feeling Flash is going to be watching for you since the little incident."

"Pete, seriously, don't you have a little faith in me? All I gotta do is distract him and the kid's in the clear, now me... if I were you I'd be worrying about whether I get my face punched in or not, whoa... just realized how bad my situation is, maybe I should consider not commiting a type of suicide tomorrow, as I have to survive until prom."

"With your luck you won't even show up at Prom!" said Peter, hopping over a step as they rode through the streets near one of their favorite restaurants.

"Really? You probably won't have a girlfriend by then!" said Harry, and Peter just chuckled lightly as they passed the corner near the car lot that Harry broke his wrist at a few years ago. "Not going back there..."

"Yeah, how are you going to get around? A skateboard your whole life?" asked Peter, and Harry stopped.

"No, a scooter thank you very much."

The two rode through Queens slowly, leaving Harry time to think, and after the dream he had last night, he had to think about it.

Ever since they were five years old, Harry and Peter had lived with May and Ben, as Harry remembered quite well that something happened with their father's work, someone had wanted them dead, and decided to have someone go into the house, and booby trapped Richard's study, hoping to kill the two men when they entered, but something else happened... something... unexpected.

* * *

_"I gotta go in there, I mean, yes we are playing hide and seek with Harry and Peter, but I need to get in there." said Richard, as the two adults stood in the laundry room hiding from their sons,as unknowing to them, one of the boys were heading straight for the study, and was going to have something happen._

_ Outside the house, hiding quietly was a person, a deformed person at that, not looking very human at all, except maybe a little in the face. He smiled evilly, showing sharp pointy teeth._

_ "Well well... looks like I have a bite..." giggled the man his voice sounding a little squeaky like a cartoon character sort of, almost like that person in the Lord of the Rings movies, the one that wanted his precious ring, as he watched a device start to glow, and he smiled ferociously as the door opened slowly to reveal young six year old Harry, minus the scar, walk in, and the man gasped suddenly. "Oh no, Mr. Osborn's going to be upset about this."_

_ Richard started up the stairs, when he heard ticking, and James heard it too, and the sound of a lighter almost, it was distinct, the sound of metal creating a spark, and as the two stood in the hallway looking towards the study, to see Harry stand in the doorway, and Richard saw the device on his desk._

_ "Harry... don't move." said James, as a terrified six year old gulped in horror. "What happened when you entered?"_

_ "It started to glow, and then it just made a noise, like metal hitting... what is it?" asked Harry, and inadvertenly moved a muscle, and the man outside giggled hard enough to make him fall over, right as the device exploded, and a form of fire shot out, consuming the room, and Harry was consumed too._

_**"Tick Tock, looks like your time is up."**_

_ "HARRY!" yelled Richard, when James dropped to his knees, as the fire consumed everything in the study, nothing would be left... when the fire started to get heavier, and it got hotter. "Look out!" yelled Richard's voice as the explosion of fire came booming out of the study, throwing Harry across the room into James's arm, and the lightning bolt scar that was burned onto his flesh glowed like the sun before dimming out... "Harry!"_

_**"Or maybe not... maybe not."**_

_ "How did he survive that?" asked James, and Richard looked at him. "Could it be? It's impossible, nobody's fire proof."_

_ "I didn't say he was, but obviously he only got that mark, and the both of us know what that fire is..."_

_ "__**Fiendfyre.**__" said James, and Harry groaned lightly as he laid in his father's lap, right when James pointed his hand at the fire and it dissipated as water fell on it out of thin air. "Who would make a device that contained that cursed fire?"_

_ "Simple, the same people who want our work..." said Richard, and Harry turned his head, right when James nodded as Richard held a file, one that had two O's with a / going through them, and on a paper was the words: __**Decay Rata Algorithum. **_

_"You think they'd try to kill Harry for it?" asked James, and Richard shook his head. "He wasn't the target was he?"_

_ "No... we were."_

* * *

Harry came out of his thoughts as the two sat down at a warehouse they hung out at, where nobody bothered them.

"Peter, tell me, do you think our dads, do you think they left their work somewhere, I mean, you know they were secretive, they might have left it in a hiding spot."

"If I remember right Harry, it got consumed in the fire." said Peter, and Harry shook his head lightly.

"I understand that, but I remember after I got my scar, I saw your dad holding the file, the one he and my dad were working on all the time, about saving their boss's life."

"You mean Norman Osborn's life? That guy isn't going anywhere anytime soon Harry." said Peter, "It's been twelve years, if he was going to die, he would've already."

"You sound so sure of yourself... why?" Harry knew Peter wasn't that confident, but this he was confident on.

"You remember how the doctors thought you were going to die that next night because of how your body was acting, your temp... it... it was over one hundred and ten degrees, nobody had ever seen someone live that long with that temperature, but you survived through it, because if you were, you would have, that's why."

"So, you think he's not going to die because I didn't? Pete... You do realize I was lucky, I was too lucky, the only reason I didn't die was the doctor's fast work and Aunt May taking me there as soon as she did, they saved my life."

"Yeah, that's what you say, maybe luck's just on your side."

* * *

The sound of chatter and the ringing of the school bell loomed through the hallways of Midtown High School. Harry walked through the crowds of students slowly, his hood up concealing his face, his messy raven black hair showing enough to cover his scar, and he had earbuds in to block out the sound, especially the students.

He had to admit, Harry was not a popular one at Midtown, he was one of the most loathed people, mainly because of the fact his only friend was Peter, and he always got in fights with the popular students, mainly Flash when he decided to go jock mode and attack Peter, just because he could. Harry hated that more than anything. In the other students's eyes... Harry was a freak.

"I hear that guy has no friends, none." said a female student as Harry gently pushed his way by her, as she stood with her friend.

"Maybe somebody should tell him that loners don't belong here..." said a scrawny male student, once Harry was by them, and looking down at the ground, his music blasting so he couldn't hear them.

Suddenly Harry was stopped by one of the jocks, one of Flash Thompson's best friends, Jordan Pierce.

Jordan was the second best basketball player Midtown had, stood at five eleven, had wavy brown hair that came down to his eyebrows, his body looking like a mixture of Michael Jordan and Weird Al.

"Hey freak... look at me when I'm talking to you." said Jordan, not getting a response from Harry, only by him starting to walk around, but Jordan blocked his way, and Harry unconsciously growled.

"Look Jordy... you need to let me go through, or there's going to be problems." said Harry taking his earbuds off, to see a punch coming his way, but he dodged as if it was going like a snail. "I'm warning you."

"You're nothing special, all you are... is a FREAK." said Jordan, and Harry had enough with this idiot.

"Well at least I'm not a jerk who pretends who have a great life when in actuality, your parents are divorced, you're living in a mobile home, and don't ever see your dad since he's always working to pay the bills, your mom is no longer in New York, and you have no other way to deal with your bad life is by trying to make other people's lives a nightmare, how close am I?"

"How did you know that?" asked Jordan, stunned. Harry smiled at him, before tapping his own head.

"Because, you're not that sly Jordan... you walk home every day, and I walk home, so I watched you head to the trailer park, and could hear you talking on the phone with your dad, about how you missed your mom, and that you wished you could see him, as you sat on a bench just outside of it... so, not a great move, you never know who's watching or listening."

"You stalked me?" asked Jordan, freaked out, and Harry couldn't hold in a loud laugh that caught Jordan's full attention.

"I walked home, saw you, and you sat on a bench talked on the phone, and were balling, not like a pimp, but crying."

"You don't know anything." said Jordan, and Harry smiled, before dodging another attack, this time a kick, and Harry grabbed his leg, before throwing Jordan to the ground.

"Bad defense." said Harry, and walked away, towards the bulletin board where Peter was hanging up sign up sheets and the latest updates about cheerleading and what not.

Suddenly Peter was hit in the head with a basketball and Harry grabbed it when it rolled to him, and it was apparent who threw the ball.

"Sorry Parker, butterfingers." said Flash (Eugene) Thompson laughing with his friends, and Peter turned to him and gave a sarcastic expression.

"Morning Flash." said Peter, and Flash turned his attention to Harry, who was holding the basketball in his hands, and bounced it a few times.

"Mind giving me my ball back?" asked Flash, without a single response from Harry, "Hey Freak!"

"Get it yourself Flash... don't you ever hear of a steal?" asked Harry with a sly grin on his face, and threw the basketball into a trash can. "Bottom's up."

"Just knock it off Harry..." said Peter, and Harry couldn't help but to give him a confused look that made Peter nauseous. "God don't you think this fighting between you two gets old?"

"So the puny and the Freak, sounds like a sit com, or the perfect team, to get destroyed that is." said Flash, and laughed, when Harry put his hood down.

"So Flash, think you're a tough guy do you? I'd like to see the day you're really brought down to size you know that?"asked Harry, and Flash got right in his face, causing Harry to rub his hands together. "Come on... hit me... Eugene."

Flash threw a punch at Harry, who simply moved his head out of the way, and dodged another punch, and another.

"Yeah... work on your speed. Maybe you might actually hit me good enough one day... one day. Not today."

Harry grabbed Flash by his shirt collar, and pushed him into the lockers. Peter stood quietly not moving as he was stunned by what had happened.

"Leave him alone, got it? You try to make a point with him... I can guarantee you'll regret it." said Harry, before he walked away, as Peter got out of there quickly. Harry put his hood back up as Flash stood up from his dazed position...

Why was Harry so protective of Peter... the answer itself was kind of simple, a promise he made to James Potter the night he disappeared.

_"Dad? Where are you and mom going?" asked Harry, as he stood in May and Ben's doorway with his father._

_ "On a business trip Harry, could you do me a favor?" asked James, and Harry nodded, as Peter stood with his aunt and uncle._

_ "Yeah Dad... what do you want?" asked Harry lightly, before James smiled, and patted him on the shoulders._

_ "I want you to promise me you'll keep Peter safe, okay? No matter what." said James simply, and Harry nodded._

_ "I promise Dad..." said Harry,"I'll keep him safe."_

Peter walked out of the school into the courtyard carrying his camera shortly after lunch as it was his free period, to see a peculiar sight in front of him.

"Great... guess there's going to be a problem in a few minutes, if it's not already happening." Then, his worries were confirmed.

* * *

**review and until next time**


End file.
